This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We will take measurements using Modulated Imaging and the Superficial Diffusing Skin Probe. Measurements will be taken before and after port wine stain treatments on normal skin, port wine stain skin (untreated) and multiple port wine stain skin treated spots. Results will be compared to clinical assessment of improvement as well as results from other technologies including laser speckle imaging.